Trixie's Spotlight
by Windrises
Summary: Trixie and Twilight's troublesome rivalry leads to them getting in trouble. Trixie starts thinking that she needs to start acting better.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Trixie pranced into Canterlot High. She was in an excited mood, because she had a small magic show coming up. She was going to perform her latest magic tricks at the school and she was confident that she was going to blow everybody away. Trixie wasn't paying much attention while prancing, so she accidentally bumped into Fluttershy. Trixie angrily said, "How dare you crash into the great and powerful Trixie."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "I'm so sorry."

Trixie put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and said, "I was joking."

Fluttershy still looked shy. She tried to walk away, but Trixie pulled her back and said, "My amazing talent show is Friday night."

Fluttershy gently replied, "Congratulations."

Trixie said, "Thank you. It's going to be one of the best performances that this school has ever seen." Trixie patted Fluttershy on the back and asked, "Aren't we close friends?"

Fluttershy answered, "Not really."

Trixie replied, "Well, I'm friends with Starlight Glimmer who's friends with your friends, so you and I are like sisters."

Fluttershy responded, "No offense, but no."

Trixie realized that she wasn't making her point. She said, "Well, we're close enough to being friends, so I'm expecting to see you at my magic show. I could use all the encouragement possible."

Fluttershy replied, "I'm afraid I won't be able to be in the crowd, because I have an event on the same night."

Trixie sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Fluttershy said, "I'm performing a speech about the importance of animal safety. I'm going to be presenting some of the most adorable animals."

Trixie stuck her hands in the air and asked, "You're performing an event on the same night as mine? Are you trying to take my spotlight away?"

Fluttershy nervously replied, "It'll be at the same place and at different times, so nobody will be missing your show for mine. In fact, we might help each other get more guests."

Trixie thought about it and said, "It seems like we have no reason to fight. I guess we can forgive each other."

Twilight Sparkle walked by and replied, "In other words, Fluttershy will forgive you and you'll go back to your batty ways."

Trixie angrily responded, "How dare you call me a brat."

Twilight smugly said, "I'm calling you what you are." The human Twilight didn't have the manners or respect that the pony Twilight did.

Fluttershy gently said, "We shouldn't argue."

Trixie replied, "The overly shy girl is right. Twilight is a master of holding grudges."

Twilight said, "I was watching your conversation with Fluttershy. You were scaring her and making her feel bad for no good reason."

Trixie replied, "Leave me alone."

Twilight said, "No Trixie. You've been a jerk for too long and you need to pay." Twilight threw a stack of papers at Trixie. Trixie tripped and fell to the ground. Twilight chuckled.

Principal Celestia walked by and said, "Twilight and Trixie, please come to my office." Trixie angrily growled.

Trixie and Twilight went into Principal Celestia's office. Celestia said, "Girls, what is going on with you two?"

Trixie replied, "The great and powerful Trixie has had to deal with the intrusive and dorky Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight said, "Trixie's been being a boastful brat."

Celestia said, "Twilight, aren't you the one who's helping Fluttershy present the animals at Friday's show?"

Twilight answered, "Yeah."

Celestia said, "Then I'll just Friday's show. Neither of you or Fluttershy will get to perform."

Trixie angrily replied, "But my performance is essential."

Celestia said, "Too bad."

Twilight nervously said, "But Fluttershy didn't do anything wrong."

Celestia replied, "You only have yourselves to blame for Fluttershy losing her show. If you girls want to apologize, my door is always open. Now please exit the room and close the door." Trixie stormed out of the room. Twilight walked out and closed the door.

Twilight walked up to Fluttershy and said, "I'm really sorry, but your animal show has been cancelled."

Fluttershy replied, "Oh my."

Trixie looked at Twilight and said, "We both messed up, but you deserve like sixty percent of the blame."

Twilight angrily replied, "Oh come on. This is your fault. If you weren't a brat, this wouldn't of happened." Twilight put her arm around Fluttershy and said, "Lets practice for the animal show. Maybe we can get it re-scheduled to next week after I apologize to Principal Celestia."

Trixie felt guilty for delaying both her show and Fluttershy's show. Even though Twilight annoyed her, Trixie was starting to think that Twilight had made some fair points about her behavior not being acceptable. Rarity walked up to Trixie and asked, "What's wrong?"

Trixie said, "I messed up at being a good friend and I got my own show delayed."

Rarity replied, "Perhaps a new dress could solve those problems." Trixie ignored Rarity.

A few hours later it was lunch time. Trixie sat down at an empty table. She moped around while feeling guilty and ashamed of how she had acted. Starlight Glimmer sat next to her and could tell that something was going on with Trixie. She gently lifted up Trixie's chin and asked, "What's wrong?"

Trixie answered, "I was being a great and powerful brat. I acted a little rude to Fluttershy which led to me getting into a fight with Twilight. That garbage led to both me and Fluttershy's Friday shows getting cancelled. I wish that I could put the blame on Twilight, but I'm afraid that this is my fault."

Starlight put her arm around Trixie and replied, "It's going to be okay."

Trixie asked, "Okay? I messed up at friendship and at my show and you act like everything's okay? You're too calm."

Starlight replied, "I guess that balances out you being too overdramatic."

Trixie thought about it and said, "I guess so. We are perfect for each other. However, it seems like I can't be a perfect friend to anybody else."

Starlight gave Trixie a comforting hug and replied, "Even if the every other student hates you, I'll always love you."

Trixie said, "Starlight, why do you always have to be so much better than me?"

Starlight shook her head and replied, "I'm not. We're equals." Trixie and Starlight smiled at each other.

Trixie's spirit and confidence felt stronger, because of Starlight's positive influence. However, she still felt guilty towards Fluttershy and Twilight. She asked, "What should I do?"

Starlight calmly said, "Apologize to them."

Trixie nervously replied, "I don't know if I have what it takes."

Starlight said, "I'll watch you apologize. If things get difficult, I'll save you."

Trixie replied, "You're my hero."

Starlight said, "Aww, you're a sweet magician."

Trixie blushed at Starlight and walked to the table that Fluttershy and Twilight were at. She said, "Hi girls."

Fluttershy shyly replied, "Hi Trixie."

Twilight asked, "What do you want?"

Trixie said, "I want to apologize." Twilight was instantly surprised. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Trixie. Trixie said, "I was being pretty bratty to both of you and it was fault that our shows got delayed. That's why I decided to have my show re-scheduled to a different day than Fluttershy's show. I have no desire for my magic show to take away her spotlight."

Fluttershy replied, "The shows would happen at separate, so that wouldn't really be a problem. However, I appreciate the sentiment."

Trixie stuck her hand out and said, "You made a fair point about us not really being friends. I want to change that. I hope that we can do that."

Fluttershy shook hands with Trixie and replied, "Okay, you and I will be friends." Trixie and Fluttershy hugged each other.

Trixie looked over at Twilight and said, "Maybe we can put our rivalry aside and be friends."

Twilight replied, "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea."

Fluttershy gently nudged Twilight and said, "Trixie gave us a genuine apology."

Twilight replied, "She gave you a apology, but I don't remember receiving one."

Trixie was reluctant to give Twilight an apology. The two girls had been rivals for a long time. However, Trixie figured that it was time to start getting along with her. She said, "I'm sorry Twilight. I have been bratty and I regret doing that. You may not be what I consider hip and cool, but I suppose that doesn't mean that I should make fun of you for it. In other words, I'm sorry."

Twilight replied, "I'm not sure if we should become friends."

Starlight walked up to Twilight and said, "Come on, Trixie has more than made up for what she did. Your petty rivalry is a waste of time. You should become friends."

Twilight replied, "Okay." She shook hands with Trixie and said, "Our rivalry is done."

Trixie responded, "I'm glad about that." The four girls hugged each other. Their problems were solved by the magic of friendship. Twilight and Fluttershy continued working on the details of the pet show while Trixie and Starlight went back to their table.

Trixie faced Starlight and said, "Thanks for your help. How did you know how to get Twilight to stop being rivals with me?"

Starlight replied, "Well, we used to not get along and we ended up bonding."

Trixie said, "I've performed a lot of magic tricks, but none of them are as amazing as the magic of friendship."


End file.
